Vilnius Mūsų, O Mes – Rusų
by WoahThereBuddy
Summary: '"I am not going to become a part of the Soviet Union." Lithuania declared coldly. He knew how tough life is with the owner of the Union, and he felt he would rather stay with the opposing side. Even if that would mean new enemies.' Lithuania struggles to win an argument with Russia. He knows the freedom of his people depend on him, and he will not back down even when he is broken.


**A/N Beta tested by memoranda **

* * *

October air was leisurely freezing the great city of Moscow. Its residents drifted off to sleep as the pale moon rose into the shady sky. However, some were far from peaceful sleep.

"I am not going to become a part of the Soviet Union." Lithuania declared coldly. He knew how tough life is with the owner of the Union, and he felt he would rather stay with the opposing side. Even if that would mean new enemies.

"My little Lithuania," the Russian man chuckled "you want Vilnius back right?"

The smaller nation froze. Russia had just played his trump card. But why so early on? Why didn't the larger nation try to give false hope of winning to the Lithuanian and then shatter it? Either way, Lithuania now had very little choice. Being torn up from the last war, he couldn't afford to get his beloved capital back by himself. But he didn't want to join Russia either. He needed time to assess the situation and look for any way of winning this argument. Even if he knew he couldn't.

"Your Polish friend abandoned you and took your city" Russia continued to taunt his companion. His purple eyes changed from a childish gaze to an outraged stare. This change always scared Lithuania. But what country wouldn't be scared in his place?

Lithuania felt panic building up inside of his body. For him, choice and time was running out, which made the nation feel sick. More panic set in as he realized he must not look weak in front of the Russian. No, even if he was weak, he should at least put on an act. He remembered the days of the Grand Duchy. How strong he was then. But that faded with time and Russia's presence. But if he would just pretend to be a strong nation just once more, maybe, just maybe he could stand up to him.

But panic set in again. What if the Russian would not tolerate such behaviour from Lithuania? Sure, Russia had no power over Lithuania right now, but that didn't mean that he was not going to hurt him. He couldn't do anything to his lands, but his body was unprotected.

As the Lithuanian tried to calm himself down from the thoughts of the violent man, Russia spoke once more.

"If you join my Union, I will guarantee, you will get back Vilnius."

"I-I don't need you to help me! Germany can help me gain back my capital!" Lithuania exclaimed with fury burning in his emerald eyes. He had no idea where the anger came from, or even the confidence to scream at Russia. Maybe he was just fed up with being Russia's little bitch. However, the more he thought about what he did, the more he became scared. How would Russia react to this? The adrenaline rush was starting to go down, and so did the confidence.

The place they inhabited rang with a laugh. Lithuania just stood there in shock. Russia was laughing like a maniac, which once again scared the smaller nation.

"That bastard doesn't care for you." The Russian man finally found his ability to talk. "I, on the other hand, care for you. I want best for you." Such words didn't sound so genuine, as Russia still had that enraged look on his face. But, it was true; Russia did care for the countries he had to look after.

"Then why do you hurt me?" Lithuania muttered under this breath. Just the thought of the punishment he used to receive made the deep scars ache.

Fortunately for Lithuania, the Russian's ears didn't pick up the words. But then the room fell silent, with it so did the temperature and Russia's patience.

"Look, Lithuania, the quicker your minister signs the papers, the quicker you get your capital back." Russian nation stated with a very clear annoyance in his voice. It was interesting how the voice didn't bear the childish tone anymore.

However, Lithuania was not backing down, even if he was scared. He must continue with his act of being a tough nation.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to join you."

"If you won't, I will make you."

"I am fine with Germany."

Russia became even more impatient. He was determined to make Lithuania his territory, and he shall do that – no matter what the cost. "Either way, you will be mine. Your Germany has agreed."

Lithuanian man lost all his hope. Even if he didn't want to side with Germany, it was better than the Russian. But hearing that Germany didn't need Lithuania anymore just broke him. Now he was all alone against such a huge nation. He really didn't want to be with Russia, but it seemed like there was no other way anymore. If Lithuania still would hold his ground and refuse, the Russian would force him. He would invade him, just like he did countless times before. Lithuania would become one with Russia again. But Lithuania wasn't sure if he would be able to break free again. He didn't want to pay the price of freedom with his people lives again. It hurt him. He felt strong hate towards the Russian, and even the German for putting him into such situation. Russia broke the silence and the train of thoughts in Lithuania's mind.

"So how shall it be?" The Russian's face had a malicious grin; even his eyes showed it.

* * *

A month later, the Soviet troops moved themselves to various cities in Lithuania. The nation, whose home this place was, watched helplessly as he became a part of Russia once again. So what if he gained Vilnius back? He didn't want to be in the Soviet Union. He wanted to be free, like he used to be. He knew that this time, he might not be able to escape from the Union. He was weak after all.

"Ar nebuvo jokio kito būdo?"

"Ne, aš bandžiau viską."

"A, matau."

"Bent jau Vilnių atgavom."

"Na taip, bet už kokią kainą."

"Nepriklausomybę."

"Vis dėl to tiesa ką žmonės kalba. Vilnius mūsų, o mes – rusų."

* * *

**Translations (all Lithuanian):**

**Title – Vilnius is ours and we belong to Russia (sounds better in Lithuanian).**

"**Wasn't there any other way?"**

"**No, I tried everything."**

"**Ah, I see."**

"**At least we got Vilnius back."**

"**Well yes, but for what price."**

"**Freedom."**

"**It's true what people are saying. Vilnius is ours and we belong to Russia."**

**This was based on the Soviet-Lithuanian mutual assistance treaty. It's only loosely historically accurate. **

**Constructive criticism is highly accepted and recommended since this was my first story and I want to get better at this.**


End file.
